a. Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to elongate medical devices, including detection of the positions of one or more sensors on an interior coaxial medical device relative to a shaft of an exterior coaxial medical device.
b. Background Art
Catheters are used for an ever-growing number of procedures. For example, catheters are used for diagnostic, therapeutic, and ablative procedures, to name just a few examples. Typically, the catheter is manipulated through the patient's vasculature and to the intended site, for example, a site within the patient's heart. The catheter typically carries one or more electrodes, which may be used for ablation, diagnosis, or the like.
To insert the catheter into a patient's body or a target organ or site within the body, an introducer or sheath may be used. The introducer may be guided through the patient's vasculature through a portion of the path to a target site, for example, and the catheter may be inserted through the proximal end of the introducer, extended through the introducer, and extended out of the distal end of the introducer for guidance over the remainder of the path to the target site. Once at the target site, electrodes on the catheter may be used to collect electrophysiology (EP) data, to determine the position and orientation of the catheter, and for other purposes.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.